Takashi's Feelings
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka ends up taking care of Haruhi after the Host Club realizes she's caught a cold. Could he have feelings for this female host? Oneshot.


Haruhi burst into Music Room 3, out of breath. "So sorry I'm late, guys."

"Haru-chan!" Honey ran up to her and jumped up, hugging her.

"Hey Honey-sempai." She hugged him back before he jumped down and ran back to where he was sitting with his guests. Haruhi went to her own spot and sat down with her guest.

"I was afraid you weren't coming."

"Oh don't worry. I just lost track of time." She sighed.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Would you like some tea?" She poured the lady a cup of tea, thanked with her blushing smile. She set the teapot down and nonchalantly rubbed her head, listening to her guest fawn over her. Suddenly, she jerked her face into her elbow, sneezing. The lady in front of her gasped. Haruhi blushed slightly. "Wow that was embarrassing; excuse me."

"Oh, it's alright, Haru-chan. I hope you're not getting sick."

Haruhi waved her hand casually. "Nah, don't worry." This seemed to set the lady's mind at ease, and the rest of the evening went without incident.

As the last of the ladies left, Haruhi sighed, closing her eyes and putting her hand to her head. "Thank God that's over," she mumbled. Her breath caught suddenly and her body jerked forward as she sneezed again.

Takashi looked over and was in front of her before anyone else realized she'd sneezed. "Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed. "Mori-sempei..." She stepped back slightly in embarrassment, then broke into a coughing fit, clamping her hand over her mouth. Takashi scooped her up easily into one arm, then laid her down onto a couch. "Mori-sempai!"

Takashi laid a hand over her forehead before she could protest further. "You're warm."

Kyouya walked over, looking down at Haruhi over the back of the couch. "It appears she's caught a cold. Probably due to walking to and from school in the rain these past few days. You should stay home, Fujioka."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Tamaki wailing about how his beloved daughter had caught a cold. During the commotion, Takashi simply grunted and picked Haruhi up in one arm, walking out. Honey ran after him, going with him to their cars. Haruhi glared up at Takashi. "I can walk to my own house, you know."

"Yeah." Takashi ignored her other than that though, and sat her in his car before turning to Honey and kneeling down. "Mitsukuni."

"Take care of Haru-chan, okay Takashi?"

Takashi smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He stood and climbed into his car, sitting beside Haruhi. He leaned forward and gave the driver directions, then sat back.

"Mori-sempei... " Haruhi's voice was hoarse and she started coughing again.

Takashi grunted. "You're fine. Yeah."

As the car slowed to a stop, Takashi stepped out, followed by Haruhi. He looked at the driver. "I'll call." The driver nodded and drove off as Takashi and Haruhi went to her apartment.

"Mori-sempai, I'm fine now. I can get in on my own."

"Yes you can."

Haruhi sighed and unlocked the door, walking in. She looked around. "Dad's not home yet." She clamped her hand over her mouth, coughing hard and putting her free hand against the wall.

Takashi closed the door and picked her up, walking to her room and laying her on the bed.

Haruhi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Mori-sempai..." she said softly.

Takashi grunted and stepped aside. "Change. Then sleep."

Haruhi nodded and got up, going to her closet. Takashi stepped out of the room and went to make sure the door to the apartment was locked. When he returned, his eyes widened slightly as he saw Haruhi. She was dressed in sweats, despite the warmth of the apartment, and they were baggy, but she was still beautiful in her own way. Haruhi blushed and looked down. "Sorry the place is a mess, Mori-sempai. I was going to clean up when I got home." She sneezed into her elbow and sniffed.

Takashi's eyes softened and he smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sleep." He gently pushed her toward the bed.

Haruhi nodded and laid down, closing her eyes.

Takashi knelt beside her, holding her contact lens protector. "Your contacts."

"Oh, right." Haruhi sat up and took them out, placing them in the protector. Takashi closed it and set it on the night stand, then stood up. Haruhi touched his arm, blushing. "Mori-sempai?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She coughed into the covers, making Takashi turn and look at her fully. When she could breathe, "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Yeah." Takashi couldn't understand why she was so shocked, or why she hadn't accepted anyone's offers for a ride home since it had rained off and on for the past few days and she didn't seem to have an umbrella. He smiled at her as she started to drift to sleep, going to leave. Through the windows, there was a flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder. Suddenly, he felt a pair of thin arms around his middle, accompanied by a scared whimpering. Takashi slowly turned around to face Haruhi, shaking in fear. "You're afraid of thunder." He sat on the bed next to her and pulled the covers over her, gently pushing her back onto the bed. He stayed next to her, letting her hold her hand. "I see. You didn't want to take any rides, because you don't want everyone to see what you're scared of." He smiled and touched her cheek, gasping slightly. "You're burning up."

Haruhi winced slightly at his touch, but it felt good after the initial shock. "Why are you here, Mori-sempai?"

The question caught Takashi off guard almost as much as how pained her voice sounded.

"Why did you come in after taking me home? Why are you staying?"

Takashi grunted. "You're sick. You shouldn't be alone."

Haruhi gasped slightly, coughing. "I'm used to being alone. Ever since Mom died, I-" She sneezed into the covers, breaking into a coughing fit.

Takashi stood and went into the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. He handed it to her and watched her drink, then took the glass and set it on the night stand before sitting back down. "Haruhi." She looked at him. "Sleep." Haruhi gasped slightly then nodded, closing her eyes. Soon, her breathing evened out as she fell asleep, holding Takashi's hand.

After awhile, Ranka came home and peeped her head in, seeing Takashi sitting on Haruhi's bed holding her hand. He raised an eyebrow, then saw the feverish flush on Haruhi's cheek, hearing her labored breathing. He smiled sadly at Takashi, nodding slightly before making some dinner.


End file.
